


Good Intentions

by smilindesperado



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula still schemes but she uses it for good, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilindesperado/pseuds/smilindesperado
Summary: Set three years post-comics.It was with the Sun Warriors where Zuko found her and asked her to come home.  Home.  And she obliged because if she was going to have to atone for her past actions and work on the whole inner peace thing, she might as well start with Zuko.Zuko's council wants him to marry but he's still hung up on a certain knife thrower.  Azula takes matters into her own hands and learns along the way that you shouldn't manipulate your friends no matter your intentions.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 212
Collections: AtLA <25k fics to read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before my dreams were crushed that live action ATLA was going to be halfway decent, but at least we have fanfiction, right?
> 
> This is my first time publishing a fic since ATLA was on-air and I was in middle school (Idk if Ao3 was even a thing yet, or if it was, it was very early on). Who knew all it would take was a global pandemic and stay at home orders to start writing again???
> 
> The idea came from Aaron Ehasz's comment somewhere about what a redeemed Azula would be like. I believe he described her as "Canadian Azula" (?) and this is my take on it. She's still crafty and manipulative but at least tries to use it for good. Also, it's about time Mai and Zuko get back together isn't it?

They say she was born lucky. But no one warned her that her luck would run out shortly before her fifteenth birthday.

Princess Azula was a warrior, a conqueror, a queen for one brief moment, until her luck flitted away in quite the dramatic fashion. 

First it was the Avatar - alive and seemingly well standing in front of her on the day of the Eclipse. Then, her brother would finally decide to stand up to Father, and a week later her so-called friends would finally decide to stand up to her. Father would leave her behind while he set the world on fire, and Zuko would arrive with the water peasant in tow and in her defeat Azula would see that she was really, truly, all alone.

Her doctors had deemed it a “psychotic episode” and called her unstable. But really, how was one supposed to act when they had the whole world in the palm of their hand and then lost it all so spectacularly in the span of a month.

She’s better now, of course. Whatever “better” means.

Her journey to “better” hadn’t been easy, although perhaps some of that was her own doing (but finding her mother with a whole new family and new face definitely was not good for her already fragile mental state). And there had been that whole thing with kidnapping the children of families living in the capital (that one did not age well when she would be reintroduced back into the Fire Nation court). It wasn’t until her partial destruction of the ancient Sun Warrior Temple (in her defense  _ they _ attacked  _ her  _ first) that she started on her path to recovery.

It was with the Sun Warriors that she learned the true meaning of Firebending and discovered her true destiny. And through this destiny she could find peace within herself.  _ How very Uncle it all was _ .

It was with the Sun Warriors where Zuko found her and asked her to come home.  _ Home _ . And she obliged because if she was going to have to atone for her past actions and work on the whole inner peace thing, she might as well start with Zuko.

Which is how she’s found herself coming up on a year residing back in the palace. At first, she would mostly spend her time reconnecting with Mother and becoming a glorified babysitter to her new half-sister, but Zuko was slowly working towards trusting her and began seeking her for advice (although not in an official manner, he would remind her) regarding his Firelord duties.  _ She was always so much better with the intricacies of politics than him.  _ Recently, Zuko would allow her to attend certain council meetings - mostly regarding small, domestic issues that were well beneath her expertise, but it was a step in the right direction.

Which is where she found herself today - in the monthly review regarding the state of the nation’s outlook on their current leadership. It was mostly petty data that would provide helpful insight on how to placate the masses. 

_ “Because if you win their love, you can better control them?” Azula had questioned her brother one day on his reasoning for holding these meetings. _

_ Zuko winced. “No, no. It’s not about controlling anyone. I just want my citizens to be happy.” _

_ Azula rolled her eyes in response. Just because she wasn’t trying to take back her brother’s throne didn’t mean she wasn’t going to mock him for how soft he was. _

Today’s topic would test how far he was willing to go to make his citizens happy.  _ Oh this will be good _ she thought.

Today’s topic was about the ever growing concern from their citizens about why their Fire Lord was still unmarried and subsequently, still without an heir.

“I have every intention to marry one day,” Zuko declared, clearly not thrilled at the idea. “But building a relationship with someone takes time, which isn’t something I have right now.”

“My lord, it’s been five years since the end of the war. Things have begun to stabilize. And an heir to the throne is something that the Fire Nation can rally behind,” one of the Fire Sages suggested.

“And we can provide you with potential candidates. All you’ll have to do is meet them,” Councilwoman Han offered. She was an older, spindly woman with a calculating gaze and perpetual frown. She was also an old friend of Uncle and one of the few from Ozai’s reign that was considered trustworthy under Zuko’s rule. The young Fire Lord merely sighed and rested his head in his hands in response. “Please at least consider it my Lord,” she encouraged.

And he did.

In the following weeks, girls from across the nation were being shipped to the palace and appearing in the courts. For the most part, Zuko had avoided spending too much time with any of the women, but did ask his sister to observe on his behalf.

And Azula could not believe how absolutely inadequate every single woman in court was.

Lady Yin Fei was apparently operating on approximately two brain cells.

She already had one Ty sister in her life, so Ty Lin and Ty Lat were automatically disqualified.

There was Lady Yasha, who was as clever as she was beautiful. Azula had actually quite enjoyed her company and had seen a bit of herself in the young woman. She was cunning, and scheming, and manipulative in a way that Azula felt almost a kinship with her. And that’s when she realized that she should actually keep Yasha as far away from her brother and the throne as possible if she was going to try this whole “acting in good faith” thing. However, perhaps Azula will keep in touch with Lady Yasha only to have someone laugh with at the other, duller ladies of the court.

Zuko, for his part, had done a decent job of delaying the inevitable. But, bringing women to the court had only done so much to quiet the whispers. Because while there were women being introduced to the Fire Lord, none of them had been selected.

“Well,” Zuko asked her one afternoon over tea, trying to pick her brain on the matter, “What do you think?”

Azula smirked as she lifted the small, porcelain cup to her mouth. She took a sip of her tea before responding. “Do you  _ really _ want to know what I think?” Zuko nodded in response.

She set her tea down and continued. “I haven’t met anyone adequate enough to be honored with the title of Fire Lady. But,” she paused to flick a strand of hair out of her face, “a marriage would be good for this country. It would solidify your lineage to the throne and if something happens to you I highly doubt I would be welcome to take your place.”

Zuko averted his gaze from his sister to the turtle duck pond outside the window. Azula crossed her arms and continued, “You should at least begin to actually meet these women. Perhaps you can still find something to cherish in all of their inadequacies.”

Zuko sighed and hunched forward slouching his shoulders. Even after all this time, he still managed to look like a dejected child when faced with life’s difficulties. He looked up and met his sister’s gaze. “I know. It’s just, building a relationship takes  _ time _ . I mean, my only reference is Mai. And I basically knew her for my whole life,” something saddened in his tone at the mention of his old flame (and her old friend). “How long is it going to take to build something like that with someone I don’t even know?”

“Well, you managed to fall in love with the first girl you met outside of your own family,” Azula offered, “Maybe you can fall in love with the next girl you meet if you actually try.”

Zuko scowled in response. 

Although Zuko did not find her teasing about his ex to be amusing, it did cause Azula to think back on her old friend. Mai would have made a fine Fire Lady. She came from good blood, she was intelligent, and she could be ruthless when she felt like it (Azula experienced that one first hand), but she also genuinely truly cared about her brother as a person (which Azula also experienced first hand).

But, Zuzu had to go and push her away and Mai had apparently developed a flair for the dramatics and the last time she saw her old friend she had an oaf for a new boyfriend in tow. 

Although Zuko had mentioned to Azula that he had it in good authority that Mai had separated from the loser not long after their encounter...

Perhaps they could have patched up their relationship if they weren’t both so stubborn and proud. Though their relationship had annoyed Azula as a child, her brother and friend were a good match. And now she wanted her brother to be happy (almost as much as she wanted him to select someone who was not an idiot to act as the “Mother of the Nation”) and Mai really would have fit that bill.

Azula groaned, because she knew what she had to do. And while she was going around making amends, she might as well begin working on her oldest friend next.

And to think, she was conquering cities five years ago, but now she has become so honor-bound that she’s going to involve herself in a domestic dispute. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how soft she was truly becoming. This is all Zuko’s fault.

\----------

Since her last encounter with Azula, Mai had, for the most part, managed to keep a low profile. Once tending to her Aunt’s flower shop had grown boring (which did not take long at all) she took to travel to keep herself entertained.

First she travelled to Cranefish, where Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors were training their police force (she even offered up a few weapons lessons herself). From there, she travelled with the Warriors back to Kyoshi Island. The island was peaceful and quiet and dull, but Ty Lee and her new friends were good company. However, the island’s gentle summer soon became a crisp fall and the unforgiving winter was approaching. And Mai would migrate to warmer waters.

After Kyoshi Island and a quick layover back in the Capital to make sure Tom Tom hadn’t gotten himself into any more precarious situations, she set off again to visit her uncle at his estate outside of the Boiling Rock. Unlike her father, her uncle pledged his allegiance to the new Fire Lord and was allowed to keep his title at the nation’s most infamous prison. Though now pirates and traitors were more common prisoners than war criminals. But even the most nefarious men and women in the Fire Nation grew boring behind bars and soon enough Mai wound up back with Mother and Aunt Mura in Capital City, which is where she was when Azula tracked her down.

Azula found Mai in the woods outside the lower harbor of the city playing with her knives. She observed her old friend from a distance - still just as graceful and deadly as ever.

“I hope you’re not losing your touch,” Azula said announcing herself. She straightened up from the tree she had been leaning against and approached her old friend.

Mai whipped around and dropped a dagger into her palm, eyes intense, calculating as she looked upon the princess, but revealing nothing of her thoughts. Only upon viewing Azula’s relaxed posture did she relax her own, though Azula noted she did not resheath her knife.

“Finally here to kill me?” Mai drawled. Azula couldn’t help but smile at her words. Some things hadn’t changed at all.

Azula sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she answered. “No, unfortunately Zuzu has required I stop resorting to violence to solve my problems. He suggested the world’s leaders would not approve...now that we care what they think of us.”

Mai simply raised her eyebrows and hummed in agreement pocketing her blade back into her sleeve.

Azula continued, “I’m  _ better _ now, in case you haven’t heard.” She wasn’t sure how much Mai knew of her new life, but she figured establishing that she wasn’t here to enact her revenge for Mai’s past betrayal was a good place to start.

Mai rolled her eyes. “So they say,” she sighed and moved to fetch her discarded knives from her earlier practice session. So she did know that Azula was living back in the palace although seemingly still skeptical at the idea. “So if you’re  _ not _ here to kill me, then to what do I owe the honor?”

“I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for your betrayal.”

Mai provided a derisive snort in response. “Gee, thanks.”

“No, really. I’ve become reacclimated with palace life, but it’s quite…” she paused searching for the right word “... _ lonely.” _ Vulnerability was not her strong suit. However, she had a mission and if she wanted to get Mai to trust her again, she would have to expose a part of herself. “And you know how dull most of the nobles can be.”

Mai turned to look at her friend, studying her face. Probably looking for any signs of ill-intent or insincerity the princess surmised. She always knew it wouldn’t be easy to get Mai back on her side.

“I was hoping we could reconcile our differences. I always did enjoy your company,” Azula continued. 

“What do you  _ want _ , Azula? Why do you care all of the sudden?” Azula furrowed her eyebrows.  _ I always cared _ .

“I told you what I want and I mean it. And I figured we could both use someone around who’s not our mothers or annoying siblings.” More vulnerability, but this was necessary.

“I don’t  _ need _ anyone.” Mai stated as deadpan as ever, but Azula took note of the curious glint in her eye. “And if you’re looking for friendship and girl bonding, maybe you should have tried patching things up with Ty Lee first.”

Stubborn. Azula raised her hand in defeat, knowing she wouldn’t make any more progress tonight. But she would leave her with something to consider over the next few days. “I won’t push the matter further. But, if you change your mind, I’ll be taking tea and lunch by myself in two days. Your presence would be welcome.”

“Great, I’ll consider it.” The sarcasm dripping from her statement was not lost on Azula.

She turned to leave, but before she made her way back to the capital she turned over her shoulder and spoke. “Like I said, I truly do forgive you. I hope you will forgive me too.”

\-----

Azula had to admit she was somewhat surprised when, two days later, a servant announced Mai’s arrival to the palace. A part of her really wasn’t sure if Mai was going to accept her offer. It’s much harder to predict people’s actions when you can’t use thinly veiled threats to intimidate them.

But sure enough, here she was waltzing into the parlor coming to a bow as she approached Azula. She may not live in the Caldera anymore, but her manners still reflected someone with years of etiquette lessons drilled into them.

“So glad you could make it.” Azula smiled at her old friend and gestured to the cushion opposite her. “Please sit. Tea?” and waved to the attendant to pour them a cup from the ornate teapot that decorated the table.

Mai lowered herself onto the cushion, eyeing Azula cautiously. No doubt still questioning her motives.

“Making sure I didn’t poison the tea?” Azula teased.

Mai rolled her eyes in response. “No, I’m past wondering whether or not you’re trying to kill me.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“But I still don’t know what you're plotting. I doubt you’ve invited me here in the name of friendship.”

Azula chuckled. Mai was still as blunt as ever, it’s something she’s always enjoyed about her. And Azula knew Mai would see through her charade of a friendly lunch, knew that Azula needed something from her - but Azula couldn’t tell her that she wanted her here to see if Mai and Zuko could reconcile their relationship and to rule at his side.

So instead she said, “Actually, I need your help. And regardless of what’s happened between us in the past, I know I can trust your opinion.” Azula set down her cup and looked into her friend’s eyes, signaling her sincerity.

She continued, “Between the years away and the new faces in the court, it would appear that it has become harder for me to judge the intentions of the advisors and nobility that hang around the palace.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie - the whole ‘not using fear to intimidate others’ really did put quite a damper on her people reading skills. And while she was still confident enough in her skills (and that she probably  _ could  _ get away with a bit of intimidation behind Zuko’s back, if she really needed to) having a second opinion from Mai would be quite helpful, if not simply to back up any suspicions Azula may have. Plus if Mai is going to become Fire Lady someday, it would be good practice having her in front of the other nobles, especially since Mai herself had been removed from court life for over three years.

Mai still eyed the princess suspiciously, but made no objections yet so Azula continued.

“I could really use someone with your expertise to help me get a read on these parasites that infest the court. Someone who can keep track of those we keep close by and their intentions - well meaning or otherwise.”

Mai frowned, “And what makes you think I’d have any interest in that?”

“Well,” Azula casually eyed her perfectly manicured nails, “Seeing as you turned your own father in to protect Zuko I’d imagine that means you still care about my brother’s well being even though you’re not romantically involved anymore.” Azula levelled her gaze meeting Mai’s eyes in order to stress her seriousness. “And frankly, the only person I can trust in this Caldera outside of Zuzu - and I guess Mother - is you.”

Mai sighed and broke Azula’s gaze. A slight finger tapping on the side of her cup in thought - a good sign that she was taking her request seriously. After a pregnant pause, Mai finally spoke, “Obviously I hope the Fire Lord’s not surrounded by liars and crooks. But I really have no desire to spend that much time in the palace.”

Azula scoffed, clearly not satisfied with that response.

“ _ What _ ?” Mai questioned, annoyed.

“Are you really just going to spend the rest of your life avoiding Zuko? He’s the Fire Lord, it’s not like he’s going away anytime soon. Besides, the palace is enormous and he’s usually busy meeting with his advisors and ambassadors. He hardly has any time to spend in court with the other nobles, which is why he’s been sending me to act in his stead.”

Mai couldn’t help but smirk, to Azula’s surprise. “So  _ that’s _ why you’re taking this so seriously.”  _ Did she really figure her out already? _ “Because if you succeed with this, maybe Zuko will give you more power in the court.”

Azula blinked, relieved that Mai hadn’t figured her out, but somewhat taken aback by her accusation even if she knew there was some truth behind it. But better to admit to this than her actual mission. “Well, yes.”

Mai studied her once more, mulling over her request. After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally rolled her eyes and shook her head, exasperated. “ _ Fine _ , I”ll help.” She met Azula’s gaze with a glare and added “But if you try anything funny then I’m  _ out _ .”

Azula nodded and smiled, “Of course.”

Tea flowed and conversation continued as the two caught up, although after some time Azula was struggling to keep the conversation going. Mai never gave her much to work with, but she tried to keep it flowing as naturally as possible. She couldn’t have her friend know she was stalling.

Finally after what seemed like the one hundredth “ _ I guess _ ” from Mai the doors to the parlour flew open and in walked the Fire Lord, donning his reds and golds and looking as regal as ever. Azula remembered he was coming from a meeting with dignitaries from the colonies - not something she would be allowed to participate in  _ yet _ .

And for all of his regalness that he entered with, he couldn’t help but stop and stutter at the site of Azula’s unexpected guest - Azula rolled her eyes at his sudden lack of composure.

“ _ Mai! _ ” he managed to sputter out.

Mai, for her part, was able to maintain her aura of nonchalance, taking a sip of her tea before returning the greeting. “Fire Lord.”

Azula crossed her arms eyeing the two. They were entirely hopeless. Good thing she was here to help.

“Didn’t I mention that Mai was coming by for tea today? I must have forgotten.”

“How convenient,” Mai murmured into her tea cup just loud enough for Azula to hear.

Zuko scowled at his sister, attempting to search for answers. Apparently giving up he finally spoke. “Yeah, you must have.” He turned to Mai. “It’s...good to see you again, Mai. It’s been a while.”

Mai met the Fire Lord’s gaze. “It has. Has Kiyi been staying away from kidnappers?”

Zuko snorted, amused. “For now. Tom-Tom?”

Mai smirked. “It would appear so.”

Azula studied the two, feeling almost invisible. Not unlike in the days before the end of the war - the brief moment where all seemed to be going according to plan. 

Azula considered this a good sign. She wasn’t quite sure exactly sure what to expect from their first meeting. All she really knew from what Zuko would tell her is that Mai dumped him for hiding things from her, but considering that they teamed up to thwart the New Ozai Society ( _ to be fair Azula had always thought the name was trite _ ) they must not have been on terrible terms. Azula was almost surprised, upon her return to the palace, that Mai and Zuko hadn’t worked things out for themselves. But then again, Azula was always the one to push them together in their childhood so it would make sense that she’s left to do it again now. Typical.

Azula spoke, breaking the two out of their trance. “Well, are you just going to stand there Zuko or are you going to join us?”

Zuko must have realized how awkward he looked towering over the two and blushed. “Actually, I was supposed to be having lunch with Mom.” He scratched at the back of his head, awkwardly. “I thought she had said to meet her here.”

“Oh you know Mother,” Azula gave a wave of her hand dismissively, “she spends all of her time in the gardens. She’s probably there.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Zuko turned to leave.

Azula went to stop him. “Well, now that you’re here you might as well join us. We can’t have the Fire Lord famished for his next meeting.”

Zuko looked at the two girls before shaking his head. “I shouldn’t. Mom’s waiting for me wherever she is.”

Azula frowned, but decided to surrender. Even after all this time he was still such a Momma’s boy. Of course Azula knew he had planned on having lunch in the parlor with Mother - which is why earlier that morning she had asked her mother to move her lunch to another area of the palace. “ _ I’ll see Zuzu before his meeting, I’ll let him know. _ ”  _ She had reassured her mother.  _ Whoops, must have forgotten.

She waved him off, “Suit yourself. Wouldn’t want to keep  _ Mother  _ waiting.”

He turned to leave again, but quickly turned back and addressed Mai. “It was good to see you again, Mai.” And with a curt bow to the two, he swiftly exited the parlor, building back up his air of regalness.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula’s plan was seemingly going well, though moving at the pace of a snail-slug. Mai would come by the palace and attend small functions with Azula. Afterwards, they would indulge in tea and cakes and share their findings. For the most part, it was nothing more than petty gossip, but Azula truly enjoyed her time with Mai.  __ It reminded her of their days in the academy where they would face off in a battle of wits over who had the best takedowns of their fellow classmates - Mai’s dry humor was a tough competitor, but Azula’s scathing observations were always impeccable.

With Mai in the palace, Azula would do her best to coordinate crossing paths or quick intermingling with Zuko, but when she couldn’t manage that she would at least work to get her brother’s attention by dangling Mai in front of him at a distance. She found, at least, that this worked to pique his attention. On those days, he would question Azula of Mai’s whereabouts.

_ “I saw Mai was here today. That’s...um...good. I’m happy you two are getting along.” _

_ “Yes, I had missed her companionship. Her company can be quite charming when she wants to be, don’t you agree?” _

And when her focus wasn’t on gradually making their run-ins with Zuko less painfully awkward for everyone, she was busy keeping the crown-chasing ladies away from the court. 

She had a particularly difficult time keeping Lady Yasha away surprisingly. For all of her cunning, the girl knew how to turn the charm on when the Fire Lord was around. But, no matter. Eventually her mother’s rubied comb was found on the lady’s person and though Yasha swore she didn’t know how it got there, Azula suggested that she perhaps saw the lady sneaking around the residential wing of the palace. Lady Yasha’s piercing glare at the Princess through her tears informed Azula that she probably didn’t want to be friends and scheme together anymore. Shame, Azula saw potential in her, but alas she was getting in the way and Azula did what she had to do for the greater good. She really was a changed woman, wasn’t she?

This was certainly progress, but the process was going painfully slow to the princess. She didn’t want to move too fast too soon, as she was worried of scaring Mai away from the palace, but finally she saw a sign from Agni himself that clued her in that she would be safe to pick up the pace. 

And that was the sight of her friend and brother carrying on a conversation in Azula’s absence. Zuko must’ve caught Mai on her way to Azula and the two actually appeared to be engaged in a discussion that moved away from uncomfortable greetings. The scene looked much like it would have years ago, before any of them had experienced the war and life outside of the palace.

Zuko was scratching the back of his head babbling on about something. A small smile on his face as he watched Mai’s reactions from the corner of his eye. And then there was Mai, listening intently, her face remaining impassive - the only thing that gave away her enjoyment of the conversation was the small upward twitch playing at the corner of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes that showed she was absorbing everything in their interaction. It looked remarkably like they were 12 years old again.

Azula had actually almost ignored the sign in favor of rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her ( _ because really, it was so silly that the presence of another could turn her unflappable friend and the Fire Lord into love-sick awkward teenagers) _ . But then it hit her - and she knew exactly how to move this relationship forward.

The turning point would come on the evening of a state dinner - a small gathering of government officials and military leaders as a means to celebrate the end of another long session over the weeks-long conflicts over aid in the Earth Kingdom.

Normally these dinners were only attended by the politicians and their families, so Mai was surprised when she received an invitation and  _ especially _ surprised that it was Zuko and not his sister who had signed the invite.

“I’m guessing you had something to do with this?” Mai asked Azula the day after she received the notice. There were no meetings for them to observe, so they had chosen to take tea instead. Mai was leaning back on her arm lazily on her cushion as she unrolled the invite for Azula to see.

Azula, sitting rigid and perfect as always, frowned, feigning confusion. “I did not. Looks like Zuzu just misses having you around.”  _ and also Azula may have forged his signature, so in a way she did have something to do with it _ .

Mai rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m not going anyway.”

This time, Azula didn’t have to fake her confusion. “Why not?”   
  
“Why would I? It’s not like there’s anything for me to do there.” She sighed leaning further onto her arm.

Azula crossed her arms defiantly, “Well, sure you do. It’s the perfect opportunity to observe the court, especially the council members and generals we normally don’t see.”

Mai scoffed, clearly not impressed with the idea. “They’re bad enough when they’re not pouring wine down their throats,” she moaned “They’re going to be even more unbearable when they’re drunk.”

“Which is the perfect opportunity to observe them; when they’re uninhibited.” Azula countered.

And Mai would continue to moan and complain, but eventually she would give in. And two nights later it was the state dinner.

\------

“Mai looks quite lovely tonight, don’t you think?” Azula inquired, standing next to her brother.

The dinner portion of the state dinner was over and now the guests were mingling amongst themselves in the grand hall of the palace. Mai was currently trapped in a conversation with General Gonzu, an old, burly man who had the tendency to lean in close to his conversation partner even though he spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear and would guffaw in the most undignified manner at his own jokes.

Mai, for her part, looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else, but her education taught her that it would be rude to dismiss the esteemed general. So instead, she took a prolonged sip of wine from her cup as she listened to him drawl on. Even with the look of disdain painted on her face, Azula observed, Mai looked the part of the beautiful noble woman, in fine formal robes and her hair as sleek and coiffed as ever.

Azula snuck a peak over at her brother, waiting for his response. He gazed across the room at his ex, studying her features before responding. His voice sounded distant, almost dreamy, when he spoke, “She always does.”

Azula bit back a scathing retort, opting for a more helpful suggestion instead. “Things are starting to feel more  _ normal  _ with her around, I must admit” Here she goes again with the vulnerability, but she reminded herself that it was necessary if she was to appeal to the two of them. “It’s...nice.”

Zuko turned his head to eye his sister, a soft smile appearing, welcoming her confession. 

Azula caught his smile out of the corner of her eyes, her lips turned downward in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing,” Zuko shrugged, still smiling, “I’m just glad to see you’re doing better.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me, brother,” she said but couldn’t help the involuntary upward twitch of her lips.  _ She  _ _ is _ _ getting soft _ , she mused.

Azula looked back at her friend who appeared to be doing her best to politely excuse herself from her conversation and as they made eye contact, Azula waved her over. The General that Mai had been speaking with was visibly disappointed at her departure.

“I see you were getting acquainted with General Gonzu. Discuss anything interesting?” Azula teased as her friend approached.

Mai shook her head and took another large sip from her cup. “The only scheming that guy is doing is plotting how to find his third wife. What a  _ creep _ .”

Azula chuckled at her response and it even elicited an amused smirk from Zuko. “He’s a brilliant strategist though,” he challenged.

“Well, guess he’s proof you can’t have it all,” Mai sighed, earning a snort from the Fire Lord. Mai couldn’t help the smile that threatened to form on her lips at his amusement.

Azula eyed the two, satisfied at the scene before her. Perhaps it was time to move things forward a bit. “Oh look, there’s councilwoman Han. I’ve been meaning to speak with her all night. If you two will excuse me for a moment...” she trailed off feigning interest as she made her way over towards the woman on the other side of the room. She greeted the councilwoman politely as she positioned herself so she could sneak glances at her targets.

\-----

Back on the other side of the room, Mai was suspicious of her friend’s odd departure, but shrugged it off. Azula was certainly  _ better  _ now, as she would say, but Mai didn’t exactly expect her to tire of her old habits, including but not limited too, enjoying the awkwardness between her brother and friend.

However, tonight Mai didn’t necessarily mind. Even though she just escaped from the mind-numbingly boring conversation with the old general, she was for the most part enjoying herself. Perhaps it was the wine getting the better of her emotions, but she certainly wasn’t upset about her current proximity to the Fire Lord.

Mai had to admit, it was  _ nice _ being back in the palace, and surprisingly nice to be able to speak with her ex again. They left on good terms after the whole kidnapped children fiasco, but that had brought up old feelings that Mai had tried so hard to push down. When the opportunity came up to travel away from the Caldera and Fire Nation, she left without hesitation. It had been almost two years since then, and she found herself enjoying Zuko’s presence without confusion (because she was only platonically enjoying it, of course.) Afterall she had considered Zuko a friend as well as a partner when they were together. And Mai was a master of her emotions - she could stop herself and retreat if her feelings started to get in the way again. She refused to feel like a fool in love ever again.

Silence fell between the two until Zuko cleared his throat. Even though he was the ruler of their nation, his social skills still left something to be desired. “So...um...I hope you’re having a good time.”

Mai offered him a smirk before gazing out among the crowd observing her counterparts becoming progressively louder and more inebriated as the night went on. “Beats babysitting Tom Tom again, I guess.” She tilted her head to look back up at him, meeting his gaze. “I appreciate the invitation.”

Zuko shrugged, “Azula hates these things. It must make it easier for her to have a friend around.” Mai frowned in response, but quickly shook it off. She thought it was strange, at first, that she was invited by him, but he must have done it for Azula, or Azula asked him to invite her. Part of her believed that he did it because  _ he  _ liked having her around, but that was silly. They’ve barely spent any time together since she began coming back to the palace.  _ Of course  _ he invited her for Azula.

“You know,” Zuko continued, “It’s been nice having you around.” He swallowed quickly and corrected himself, “I mean for Azula of course. She would never admit it, but I don’t think she realized how much she missed having friends.”

“Hmm,” Mai hummed. “She’s decent company when she’s not trying to kill you, or kidnap your brother and scheme with your father to usurp the throne.”

Zuko was mid gulp of his drink and did his best not to spit it’s contents out at her comment. He attempted to regain his composure, coughing in reflex at the burn in his throat.

“Sorry,” Mai deadpanned, taking another sip from her cup. 

Zuko scratched the back of his head, attempting to regain his composure. “No it’s alright. I...uh...just forgot about that, that’s all.” He paused for a moment. “How’s your father doing?”

Mai shrugged, “Good as you can be doing in prison, I guess.”   
  
Zuko frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s his own fault he’s in there,” she waved off his apology as if she didn’t care, but she tried not to dwell on thoughts of her father too often. Even though he wasn’t the best father to her, she still hated the idea that Tom Tom would grow up without him. She hoped Zuko would change the subject to something less depressing and less  _ awkward _ .

“I’m sorry to hear about you and Kei Lo too.” He changed the subject, alright. Leave it to Zuko to bring up the one thing that would make the conversation  _ more  _ awkward.

“ _ Really _ , Zuko?” she huffed, shooting him a glare.

“What?!  _ I am _ !” his voice rose indignantly. Mai scoffed in response, turning her attention back to the crowded room.

He sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead in frustration. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I didn’t realize it was still a sore subject. I-”

“It’s not a sore subject,” she cut him off. It was true, Kei Lo himself wasn’t. She was over him at this point, but she preferred not to think about the way things ended. “We weren’t even together very long.”

Carefully considering his next words, he continued. “Why did things end between you two?” he dared to inquire before quickly adding, “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Mai studied his expression, noting the genuine curiosity in his eyes as he awaited her response. She sighed, deciding to give-in to his request. The quicker they got this conversation over with, the better.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “Guess I was too depressing for him.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Zuko responded and Mai couldn’t help but notice his features soften as he offered a small smile with his response. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she caught herself staring, entranced at his lopsided smile. She really had to take it easy on the drinks if she wanted to keep her composure.

Mai knew Kei Lo didn’t end things because of her demeanor. If anything, poor Kei Lo was absolutely infatuated with her.  _ “You make me want to belong to someone,” he had once told her. _

No, the reason for the end to their short-lived relationship was standing right next to her. 

_ “You’re still in love with him, aren’t you?” Kei Lo accused her one day not long after they rescued Tom Tom. She was finishing up her shift at the flower shop before they were to go out for dinner that evening. Mai had made the mistake of making an offhand comment about the speech the Fire Lord gave after rescuing the children. _

_ “What are you talking about?” she had asked, exasperated. _

_ “I had told you that I wanted to belong to someone. But you don’t belong to me, you belong to him.” _

_ “I don’t belong to  _ _ anyone _ _ ,” she bit back. “Your possessiveness isn’t cute, Kei Lo.” _

_ “Are you still in love with him?” he asked again. Mai rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she could say anything. “Don’t tell me. I want you to think about your answer. Really think about it.” _

_ Mai closed her mouth. She actually tried her hardest  _ _ not _ _ to think of her answer, because she already knew. As composed as she usually was, she couldn’t help the burning in her eyes as tears threatened to form.  _

_ For someone who’s expression was normally so hard to read, Kei Lo must’ve seen her answer written all over her face. “I can’t do this anymore, Mai. I’m sorry, I...I think I have to go.” he said as his own eyes began to water. _

_ As he walked out of the shop, Mai dropped her face into her hands, wiping away at the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  _

Mai snapped herself back to the present. She desperately wanted to move on from this conversation, but knew Zuko wasn’t satisfied with her answer. So she offered up another, hoping it would end the questions.

“We just weren’t right for each other. It happens,” she shrugged.

To her relief, he seemed satisfied with that response. Zuko smiled at her again and leaned in, as if to share a secret. “Can I admit something?” he asked, voice soft.

Mai glanced at him, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity. He took it as a sign that it was safe to continue.

“I didn’t like him very much, anyway.”

Perhaps it was the sweet wine that she continued to consume, but instead of rolling her eyes or getting annoyed at his bad attempts at flirting, she snorted in amusement instead.

His grin spread wide across his face at her pleasure and Mai could feel her heart pounding against her chest as he looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. She inwardly cursed at her reaction, that he still had that effect on her. But she pushed her thoughts to the side, deciding that tonight wasn’t the night that she would dwell on them. This wine was definitely having an effect on her mental state, and were she sober she would certainly  _ not _ be reacting this way.

“I guess I should get the Fire Lord’s opinion  _ before  _ I waste any more time on the next guy then?” she asked coyly.

“Probably,” he beamed. “There’s nobody I should be on the lookout for now, is there?”

“Not yet,” she teased. She should be mad at him for flirting with her. They didn’t work out  _ and broke up more than once _ she reminded herself, but she couldn’t help it. It felt good to talk and joke with him like they used to. So tonight, she would relish in the moment. Tomorrow, she would get her feelings back in check.

\-----

On the other side of the room, Azula observed her targets. She mentally praised herself upon seeing the grin plastered across her brother’s face and the blush that threatened Mai’s cheeks. Even after all this time away, she was able to execute her goals flawlessly.

“Who’s that with Fire Lord Zuko?” Councilwoman Han inquired, interrupting her thoughts.

“Oh, you remember Ukano’s daughter Mai,” she noted. The councilwoman nodded in response. “She’s a close friend of mine.”

“Ah that’s right,” Han mused, “Her and the Fire Lord were...together at the beginning of his reign, no?”

Azula nodded, taking a sip of her wine as an idea came to her. It couldn’t hurt to accelerate her plans a bit further, she decided. “You’re correct. They make quite a handsome couple, don’t you think?”   
  


The councilwoman frowned, unimpressed. “But they’re not together anymore are they?”

Azula sighed, not amused at the councilwoman’s objection. “Not at the moment, no. I wouldn’t be surprised if they found their way back to each other though. They always do.”

“Hmm” Han huffed, growing disinterested. Well, she would have to give her something to pique her interest then. 

“You know,” Azula drawled, “Even with the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her father, Mai still comes from one of the best families in the Fire Nation. I deemed her fit enough to be my companion after all. And she was always top of our class at the Academy. Well, behind me of course.”

Han snapped her head back towards the couple, eyeing them again. That seemed to interest her. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” Azula smirked, “She’s very bright. And her behavior in court has always been exemplary.”

The councilwoman observed the two across the room, and Azula could see the gears churning in her mind as she processed the princess’s new information. Having the councilwoman on her side would make it much easier when the time came to present Mai as potential Fire Lady in front of the council.

“I suppose they do make quite the handsome couple,” the councilwoman mused.

“Yes,” Azula smiled into her cup as she took a sip. “ _ Quite _ .” 

Azula couldn’t help but be proud of herself. Her plan was moving along smoothly.  _ Not that she was surprised _ ,  _ of course.  _ Plus, she truly did enjoy having her friend back in her life. For the first time in a very long time, Azula was quite happy with the way things were going in her life.

\------

“ _ Azula! _ ” 

The princess was on her way to join her mother and Kiyi at the Turtleduck pond when she heard her name called out from her friend’s familiar rasp. What wasn’t as familiar was the fervent tone that came with it. Azula spun around to eye Mai stalking towards her - her normally impassive features now sporting a scowl.

Azula eyed her curiously, and tried to deduce what could possibly have Mai so worked up. She wasn’t even supposed to be meeting with her today, was she? She couldn’t come to any logical conclusion. “What’s wrong with you? If your brother got himself in trouble again, I promise I didn’t do it,” she teased, holding up her hands in mock defense.

“ _ What is this? _ ” Mai seethed, though her voice remained steady. It was then that Azula noticed the letter in Mai’s hands that donned the royal seal. The letter was wrinkled and folded from her firm grip as she held it in front of the princess’s face.

Azula truly didn’t know what was on the letter. She took it from her friend’s hands to examine it more closely. Her eyes darting across the page taking in it’s contents. She could feel Mai’s heavy gaze waiting for her response.

She felt her stomach sink. The letter was sent from Zuko’s council, asking Mai to appear in court to be interviewed as a potential match for the Fire Lord. While Azula had begun to plant the seeds to help their relationship blossom, it was still much too early for this. It appears she had misstepped when she decided to include Councilwoman Han into her plan. She should’ve known better - there’s always a greater risk of the plan going awry when you add in another variable.

Azula straightened up and handed the letter back to her friend in an attempt to regain her composure. Perhaps she could still salvage this. “Well Mai, it looks like it’s a request for you to appear in court. I wouldn’t worry about it much, I’m sure they just got the wrong idea seeing you and Zuzu  _ flirting  _ all the time -”

“I  _ know _ you had something to do with this Azula,” Mai cut her off, snatching the letter back and using it to point at her friend accusingly. 

Azula frowned, feigning offence. “I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re talking about, Mai.”

“I knew you were up to something,” she fumed. “I should’ve known the first day you had Zuko  _ accidentally _ interrupt our lunch. You sent the invitation for that dumb dinner too, didn’t you?”

“Now Mai, you’re acting ridiculous,” Azula defended. “You two obviously still have feelings for each other. I was just helping to move things along.”

“Ugh!” Mai threw up her hands in exasperation. “I don’t need you to help move things along because I don’t  _ want  _ to move things along. Did you ever think of that?”

That was a lie and Azula knew it. Why couldn’t her friend admit that she still had feelings for Zuko? She was becoming agitated at Maii’s stubbornness on the matters.

“Oh come on, Mai,” she said flippantly, “It’s not a big deal. You and my brother always find your way back to each other eventually.”

Mai levelled her gaze with Azula. Though she spoke evenly, her anger was still apparent in her tone. “Maybe it’s only because you force us into a relationship every time! When we were kids? In Ba Sing Se? It’s  _ your _ fault we ever dated in the first place. Who knows if we would have even dated if you didn’t force us together.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Azula dismissed. “I wasn’t there when you guys got back together after the war. I was in prison, remember?”

“Yeah and we broke up,” Mai argued. She let out a sigh and shook her head in frustration. “I don’t want to be involved in any more of your games and schemes, Azula. I’m so sick of it.”

“They’re not games, Mai,” Azula defended. “I was just trying to help.”

Mai scoffed, “ _ Help? _ By manipulating us? By playing with our feelings? You’re a psycho!”

Azula flinched at the word  _ psycho _ . She was at a loss for words while she searched her thoughts, trying to process what her friend had just said.  _ She was better now, wasn’t she? _ Sure, she knew it probably wasn’t the best way to go about getting her brother and friend together again, but she had good reasons for doing this, good intentions. She wasn’t trying to hurt anyone - it was all harmless, wasn’t it? 

“Look,” Mai said, voice remaining steady, “Just leave me alone okay?” 

And with that, Mai turned swiftly and made her exit. Azula didn’t stop her. She had already done enough damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Azula...how are you going to fix this one? Final chapter should be up next week!
> 
> The Kei Lo/Mai breakup flashback was taken from the comics - the dialogue is mine since they didn't show what was said, but it's implied they broke up and Mai was seen crying in the background. TBH I can't picture Mai crying at anything Kei Lo would have to say to her, but whatever.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc on the last chapter! Seeing that people are actually reading and enjoying the story helped me stay motivated to get this thing finished!


	3. Chapter 3

Azula sat in the gardens with her mother as Kiyi and her new friend from school fed the turtle ducks and splashed their feet in the pond. While her gaze was focused across to the pond where the girls were playing, her mind was somewhere else. 

She couldn’t help but replay Mai’s words in her head.  _ It’s your fault we ever dated in the first place...I don’t want to be involved in your games and schemes anymore...You’re a psycho! _

“What’s on your mind, dear?” her mother’s calm voice interrupted her thoughts. Azula straightened and composed herself as she was pulled back to the present. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

It wasn’t that Azula was normally chatty, especially with Ursa. Their relationship had certainly improved, although it had taken many nights of apologies and tears before progress was made. However, Azula’s stillness this afternoon was much more different than her steely, vexed silence with occasional sarcastic quips. 

Azula pouted and her eyebrows pulled together in frustration trying to find a way to respond. She certainly didn’t want to discuss this with  _ Mother _ , although now with Mai’s departure she may have doomed herself to a lifetime of Mother and Kiyi as her only companions.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Mai storming through the palace today, would it?” Ursa offered.

Azula sighed, “I don’t suppose you heard any of that, did you?”

Ursa chuckled softly, “No, I ran into her on the way to meet you out here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mai so... _ expressive _ before.”

Azula had seen a glimpse of it once...on Ember Island around the fire all those years ago.  _ Leave me alone!  _ Mai had shouted at her. And Azula couldn’t help but see the recurring theme.

Azula’s thoughts escaped her lips before she could stop them. “I think I screwed things up,” she admitted.

Ursa offered her daughter a sympathetic look -  _ a look of pity  _ \- and placed a comforting hand on her arm.  _ She must be loving this  _ Azula thought.

“Oh, Azula...what happened?”

Azula closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Did she really want to discuss this with her mother? But she had nowhere else to turn...she normally didn’t mess things up this badly. Well, not since…

Upon her return to the palace, Zuko had assured her that their mother was concerned about her - that she truly did love her and would be there for her whenever she needed her. But ever since she fell apart in her mother’s arms her first week home, Azula had kept her feelings at a distance from her mother. She would offer polite conversation and some off-handed remarks, but she still kept most of her thoughts and feelings to herself. She couldn’t have mother thinking she was still a monster after all.

Now though, Azula had not only ruined her plans - she actually felt guilty for chasing away her only friend (again) - but she also felt quite...vulnerable. Zuko said that mother was there for them, that it was safe to open up to her. Maybe she could give it a shot.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she prepared to explain everything to her mother. She told her of the court’s wishes for Zuko to get married, her reasoning for bringing Mai back and how she’d get them to interact. And she told her about Councilwoman Han and of Mai’s words in the hallway just moments before.

Azula was surprised at how easily the words flowed from her tongue as her mother listened intently. Though she felt quite foolish, she had to admit it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

“Well,” her Mother started as Azula finished up her story. Azula steeled herself for her mother’s scolding and disapproval, but it never came. “You seem to have gotten yourself in  _ quite  _ the predicament.”

Relieved, Azula slouched forward resting her chin in her hands. “I don’t get why it’s such a big deal,” she bemoaned. “They both clearly still have feelings for each other.”

“Oh, Azula,” her mother smiled softly at her. “How would you feel if someone was meddling with your feelings?”

Azula huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Ursa continued, “If you’re right and they do still have feelings for each other, they’ll find their way back. But you have to let them figure it out on their own.”

Azula sat back up and crossed her arms, resigned. “Fine.” She pouted, “Mai still hates me though.”

“And that,” Ursa leaned in, placing a supportive hand on Azula’s shoulder, “is something you  _ can  _ control, my dear.”

\------

The next few days passed by like a blur. Azula goes through the motions, but doesn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. She doesn’t chat up the council in the hallways whispering her ‘suggestions’ for new solutions. She doesn’t intimidate the nobles snooping around the palace who are looking to suck up to the Fire Lord. She doesn’t even scoff when Councilman Shen suggests some inane idea about creating a new national holiday to boost the country’s morale. She’s never felt quite so  _ distracted _ . But then again, she’s never really come across a problem that she couldn’t solve.

And she felt  _ bad  _ for her actions. She felt bad, not only for ruining any shot of marital bliss for her brother and Mai, but also for driving her friend away. She actually kind of... _ missed  _ her.

Even Zuko couldn’t help but notice her drab demeanor.

“Azula? Is everything...okay?” he asked hesitantly, breaking her from her thoughts. They were back in the tea room, reviewing the morning’s previous council meeting. Not that there was much to review other than the lack of progress in the search for Fire Lady and Shen’s “National Dumpling Day”.

Azula snapped back to reality and looked at her brother, concern etched onto his features. She looked away, breaking eye contact. She didn’t want his pity.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” she shot back defensively.

“Mom mentioned you and Mai got in a fight.”

She scoffed and crossed her arms, giving him a pointed glare. “Must you two discuss  _ everything?” _

His face scrunched up in agitation. Azula may not be feeling herself, but needling her brother did still bring her a certain amount of enjoyment.

“I mean really, Zuzu - no wonder you can’t find a wife. You’re still  _ so attached _ to  _ Mother _ -”

“Enough!” he growled. “Stop trying to change the subject Azula.”

Azula pouted. “There’s nothing more on the subject to discuss,” she waved off. “I wouldn’t even call it a fight - it was just Mai being dramatic.”

“Why was she upset?” he asked, head tilting in curiosity.

“Didn’t Mother tell you?”

“She said I should ask you.”

The princess sighed more dramatically than she intended - a sigh that would make even Mai proud. Her arms were still crossed, fingers tapping in thought as she sat rigid. If she told him, would Zuko be as upset as Mai was? If  _ Mai  _ got that upset, then surely her brother, King of Theatrics, would not take lightly to her plot.

But if she didn’t tell him, surely he would blab to Mother and Mother would scold her like a child and she would be forced to admit it anyway.

She missed the days when her family didn’t hold her accountable for her actions. She never used to worry about hurting others’  _ feelings. _

“Look it’s really not that big of a deal-” Azula started.

_ “Azula _ …” he interjected, signaling her to get to the point.

“Alright,” she frowned looking down at her cup of tea, hoping it was as calming as Uncle always suggested, for both of their sakes. “Since you weren’t making any progress in your search for a Fire Lady, I sort of...took matters into my own hands.”

She paused, glancing up to gauge his reaction. His eyebrows (or really,  _ eyebrow _ ) were furrowed, but he remained silent so she continued.

“All of those women the council were bringing in were just  _ so  _ inadequate, and Mai is really the only person in the country whose worthy enough for the title, and you two were always nauseatingly happy together…”

Zuko scrunched his face as he interpreted his sister’s words. “So that’s why you’ve been inviting Mai around?” he asked incredulously

Azula slowly nodded. “When she found out, she...suggested that I’ve been manipulating you two and playing with your feelings” -  _ and that I’m a psycho _ \- “but you two are too stubborn to even try to fix things on your own. I was just trying to help.”

Zuko’s expression hadn’t changed. He still seemed to be searching his thoughts, his face contorted in concentration as he took it all in. Azula was waiting for him to shout at her, tell her to leave him alone much like Mai had - tell her that it was a mistake, that maybe he shouldn’t have brought her back home…

But instead, his features suddenly softened and he...smiled? And laughed quietly, almost to himself. 

“So,” he spoke finally, “I guess that’s why she never accepted the invitation for lunch I sent the other day.”

Azula tilted her head in confusion - this wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. “You invited her to lunch?” she asked, confused. When did that happen? That was never part of the plan... She shook it off, remembering that it was  _ Zuko  _ she was dealing with and he should be shouting and stomping his feet like a petulant child sent to bed without dessert. “Wait...you’re not...mad?”

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m not. I wish you would have just said something to me instead though.” He looked wistfully over to the gardens, speaking as much to his sister as to himself. “I’d been meaning to reach out to her...to at least see if there was ever a chance for us. But I just couldn’t. I guess I was afraid she’d tell me to get lost.”

“To be fair, she probably would,” Azula stated. 

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah,” he smiled, sadly. “I guess she hates  _ both _ of us now, huh?”

Azula returned his smile, relieved at least that she had someone who could share in her misery. “It would appear so.” She thought for a moment, before offering her brother something to hold onto. Even if Azula was doomed to a lifetime of misery and loneliness, her brother didn’t have to be.

“You know,” she began, “I wouldn’t have bothered if I didn’t believe that you two could still be together after everything. I...miscalculated the strength of her feelings for you before. I wouldn’t do that again.”

Her brother’s eyes lit up and his grin widened at his sister’s admission. “Who knew you were such a romantic, Azula?” he teased.

Azula rolled her eyes and scowled, resisting the urge to set his robes on fire.

\-------

Michi was in the back room of her sister’s flower shop going over the list of the day's orders and crunching numbers when she heard the bell ring signaling the entrance of a customer. She didn’t move to greet the guest, her daughter was working the counter at the moment, but she listened in to see if her assistance was required.

“Can’t you people just  _ leave me alone _ .” Michi overheard her daughter’s familiar drawl. She tsked to herself and set down her papers, pushing her chair back and heading to the front room to assist her daughter. It must be those vendors trying to sell their overpriced, stinky fertilizer again. Such pests.

But, much to her horror, she pushed through the doorway and came face to face with the  _ Fire Lord  _ of all people.

Michi gasped and bowed deeply and dramatically. “ _ My Lord! _ ” She quickly straightened herself and smoothed her robes, mortified that her daughter would speak to the Fire Lord with that tone. “I apologize for my daughter’s  _ lack of decorum, _ ” she said with a glance over at Mai before turning back to Zuko. “We are honored to have you visit our shop. Is there something we can assist with?”

Zuko shook his head apologetically, “No it’s okay, I probably deserved that.” He cleared his throat and continued, “Actually, I was just here to see if I could chat with Mai.” He turned to the girl behind the counter to address her, “...if that’s okay with you.”

“ _ Of course  _ it is,” Michi interjected before her daughter could protest and sent the girl a pointed glare. “Mai, why don’t you take the  _ Fire Lord  _ to the gardens in the back so you two can have some privacy.”

Mai huffed, straightening from behind the counter knowing her mother wouldn’t let her get out of a conversation with the Fire Lord himself. 

“Fine.” She walked around the counter and towards the back door, motioning for Zuko to follow her. “Right this way,  _ Fire Lord,”  _ Mai mimicked her mother’s formality.

To his credit, Zuko smiled politely at Michi and bowed his head in respect before following her daughter.

The gardens behind the flower shop weren’t the orderly, meticulously manicured gardens of the palace. They were a grower’s garden; rows of flora and fauna carefully cultivated so they could grow healthy and take root to provide beauty in their new homes.

Mai and Zuko ambled between the rows of saplings. Occasionally Mai would stop to discard a dying leaf or push a pot closer to the shade, finding something to occupy her hands and avoiding the gaze of the man alongside her.

“You know,” Zuko broke their silence, watching Mai carefully pluck at a browned petal on an otherwise colorful lily, “I thought it was a joke when I heard you were working in a flower shop.”

Mai stopped and crossed her arms, finally making eye contact with the Fire Lord. “I could say the same thing about you working in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se,” she countered.

“Yeah, but you actually seem to be good at this,” he offered. “My mom wants to renovate the royal gardens. Maybe she can ask you and your aunt for advice.”

“Are you here for gardening tips, Zuko?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, deciding to get to the point. “Azula told me what happened,” he said.

Mai sighed and turned her head, breaking their eye contact. She figured Zuko’s visit had something to do with their spat the other day. Truth be told, she wasn’t proud of her confrontation with Azula. She was upset, sure - and  _ justified _ , she reminded herself - but she had known Azula was up to something, and she was upset at herself for getting so caught off-guard. She had ignored the cautious voice in her head in favor of embracing her time spent back at the palace with the siblings and was now left looking foolish.

But Mai had missed the halcyon days that they spent as kids back in the Fire Nation Palace, before Zuko was banished and Ty Lee ran away and Mai was forced to move halfway across the world with only her parents and babbling baby brother as companions. Even after the war ended, it wasn’t quite the same. Ty Lee and Zuko were too busy for her and she was left to her own devices, and then eventually they all went their separate ways. But Azula’s recent invitations had given Mai something to look forward to again.

Mai took a brief moment to ponder her response. She wanted to say all of that to Zuko, to let him know how much it hurt that Azula was just using her for her own selfish reasons, again, but Mai wasn’t one for grand admissions of feelings. It wasn’t her style.

“You realize this is probably a part of her plan, right?” she instead suggested.

Zuko shook his head in disagreement, “I don’t think it is.” Mai looked back to him, sensing the sincerity in his voice. “She’s still going to screw up, but she’s trying, Mai. She really is. Doesn’t that count for something?”

Sure, it counted, Mai thought, but did it have to count at the cost of her feelings? She was unsure of how to respond, but luckily Zuko stepped in for her.

“Besides, was what she did really  _ that _ bad?” he asked. His eyes implored her, asking another question -  _ Would it really be so bad if we tried again? _

“She manipulated us, Zuko,” Mai retorted

“Did she?” he shot back. “Yeah, she went behind our backs to set us up. And she shouldn’t have done that. I’m not arguing that,” he clarified, his expression somewhat pained as he continued. “But my feelings, how I felt about you...how I  _ feel _ about you...they were always  _ my  _ feelings. Azula never had anything to do with that.” He levelled his gaze, eyes pleading with her. “Don’t you feel the same?”

“Zuko…” Mai started, turning to face the flowers behind her. She could feel her face betraying her emotions - looking at him tugged at her chest, bringing back all those feelings she buried deep down.

“Look, I know we broke up. And I screwed things up, more than once. But having you around again made me realize that I would do anything for you to give me one last chance,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Mai to turn and meet his gaze.

“And,” he continued, “seeing you with Azula, I think she feels the same way. I don’t know if I deserve another chance, but she does.”

Mai weighed his words in her mind, wondering which option would make her more miserable. She wasn’t sure what cruel deity deigned that the royal siblings would have this effect on her mental well-being, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to escape them, no matter how hard she tried.

She looked back to the Fire Lord, studying the earnestness in his eyes and unsureness in his posture and her heartbeat quickened against her chest. Would it be worth it to expose herself to them again, risk getting hurt  _ again? _

But if they were willing to try for her, then maybe she could try too.

\------

_ Kick-punch-lunge-step-step-punch-duck-swipe-back-lunge-roll-plant-breathe _

Azula felt the heat of the morning sun on the back of her neck as she ran through her forms in the training grounds. Just because she wasn’t planning any major coups or battles didn’t mean she could slack on her training. A sound body equals a sound mind - or at least that’s what her tutors had drilled into her.

She tensed as she landed in her final posture, sensing that she was being watched. She spun around to see the familiar burgundy robes and inky black hair of her old friend leaning against the column on the edge of the grounds. Not for the first time, she found herself cursing her friend’s impressively silent movements. How long had Mai been watching her?

Azula composed herself and relaxed her posture, not wanting Mai to sense that she had caught her off-guard, though she knew it was too late for that. 

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Mai finally said, ending the silent stand-off.

Azula studied the knife-thrower. She noted that her friend did not appear defensive, a good sign that she was hopefully not here for another fight.

“I hope you’re not here to yell at me some more,” Azula mused. “I must say, I’m not really in the mood.”

Mai smirked, pushing herself off the column and approaching the princess. “No,” she sighed “I actually came by to drop something off from the shop for your mother.”

Azula walked over to the nearby bench where her towel and jug of water were placed and took a seat, crossing her legs. Mai joined her, sitting a respectable distance away. Azula observed her old friend out of the corner of her eye, attempting to deduce what the cause was for Mai’s attitude change towards her. But Mai was inscrutable as always.

“And here I thought you’d be avoiding the palace,” Azula said, though it was more of a question than a statement.

“Believe, me I tried,” Mai drawled. “Your brother came and found me.” 

“Oh?” Azula questioned.

“He put some things into perspective,” she explained. Mai glanced over at her and Azula couldn’t help but wonder what her brother possibly could have said. Mai continued.

“You still shouldn’t have done that,” Mai clarified. “But I’ll admit I was a little harsh.”

A wave of relief washed over her and Azula almost felt like crying. It was so silly that Mai’s olive branch could make her so  _ emotional, _ but it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the realization that her old friend might not actually hate her.

Azula couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Mai,” she admitted, the words sounding foreign on her tongue. “I thought I could help, but I just made a mess of things.”

“Yes, you did.” Mai sighed dramatically. “But, I’m over it.” She turned to the princess and offered a friendly smirk, “Just don’t do it again.”

Azula chuckled. “Oh trust me, I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of it.”

The two girls sat in peaceful silence for a moment, the tension in the air all but dissipated as the sun moved higher in the sky signaling midday's approach. Eventually, Mai stood up and excused herself - she apparently was having lunch with Zuko.

“So I guess you and Zuzu have made up as well?” Azula asked.

“We have some things to figure out first,” Mai considered. “But, we’re working on it.”

She bid the princess farewell and the girls went their separate ways, but not before making promises to get together for tea later in the week. And they would.

When Azula had first returned to the palace after her years away, she felt like a stranger in her own home. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t belong, that there wasn’t a place for her in her brother’s new world.

But now, nearly a year later she found that she wasn’t so on edge, she wasn’t carefully watching her words around her brother and mother, she wasn’t constantly plotting how to squeeze into her brother’s meetings - and she didn’t have to anymore. She wasn’t sure why, but the less she tried, the more things seemed to fall into place. And she couldn’t help but feel content for quite possibly the first time in her life.

Concerning Zuko and Mai’s relationship - well, Azula didn’t like to pry. But she noted the boost in her friend’s demeanor after she would see the Fire Lord, and Zuzu had his head in the clouds more than normal. 

Not to mention she accidentally caught a glimpse of the two sucking face behind a pillar one day - something that the princess found equal parts favorable and repulsive.

Only once did Azula find the need to step in and work behind the scenes to assist with their rekindled romance, though she didn’t think the couple would mind if they found out. It was only when the Councilwoman had noted to the princess one afternoon that the Fire Lord seemed absolutely smitten and that they should draw up a marriage contract.

“Councilwoman Han,” Azula started, “If you even think about involving yourself in my brother’s personal life I will personally see to it that you’re subject to an  _ early retirement.”  _

After that Azula never heard the words “marriage”, “heirs”, or “betrothal” uttered in her presence again.

Perhaps things were better in her brother’s new world after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading! It was really a lot of fun writing in Azula's voice. I love the idea of post-redemption Azula still being kinda schemey and constantly plotting but trying so hard to be good. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, reviews,etc. I'm happy to see other people enjoying the story!


End file.
